Draftbook Drabble 5
by CMW2
Summary: IMPORTED STRAIGHT FROM LiveLoveWRITE- Fifth in a series of hopefully many;CMW2/Trumpetnista:Draftbook Drabble #5 (Follow Up to D.D.s #1 and #3-First Time AKA #HotelGate, Morning After, The Trail, Fitz, Olivia, Cyrus, established Olitz, AU aftermath of one of the greatest Olitz moments of all time, ALL. TIME., AU, NSFW)Rated for language and spice;6th in my 2014 SSS Project


**Author's Note: Good afternoon, everyone! Eventually, I'll expand my Draftbook Drabbles series into other AU ideas but that day is not today. I'm very glad that y'all enjoyed D.D. #4 (and the glorious Ballard bloodshed within it) and I have every intention of returning to that world in the future, possibly with a WIP. I don't know yet. What I do know is that I'm enjoying my version of The Trail and I'm certainly still enjoying the hiatus. I heard whispers about a premiere date in September for Season 4 but I'm hoping that it'll be in October again so we'll be better mentally prepared and maybe even a little bit hyped for the return of the SCANDAL-ous fuckery, if not just for new fic fodder. I don't know. Anyway, enjoy this latest D.D. and have a great day/afternoon/night wherever you are!**

**(CMW2/Trumpetnista:Draftbook Drabble #5: Follow Up to D.D.s #1 and #3-First Time AKA #HotelGate, Morning After, The Trail, Fitz, Olivia, Cyrus, mentioned past Edison/Olivia, mentioned past Mellitz zombie, mentioned established Mew, established Olitz, AU aftermath of one of the greatest Olitz moments of all time, ALL. TIME., AU, NSFW)**

**Words from the Gladiator in a Hoodie: Well, I've learned something new about myself. A day long migraine is a precursor to my Monthly Curse now and the only way to cure it is eating **_**ALL**_** the food, sleeping **_**IN**_** the nude, and writing/reading **_**ALL**_** the Olitz fics until I feel somewhat human again. Thank fuck that I have an extra day of rest this week because I'm in a better yet still bad way and sleeping in one day (which means until 8:30/9AM in my world) will help me immensely. Not to mention that I'm totally out of supplies, thanks to my mother, my first little sister and diofthewild. Oh, the perils of living with a shitload of women...**

_**Anyways,**_** as I laid in a painkiller and Phish Food induced stupor in my basement domain, scenes, gloriously sensible, funny, and sensual scenes came to me in dreams and I must share and preserve them in all their glory before they end up buried in a sea of responsibility and uncooperative Muses. There are light spoilers throughout this one but nothing too bad. If you've been in the Gladiator Arena for more than a week, you're in the clear. Have a wonderful day/night/dusk/whatever the time of day it is in your domain and enjoy the story! Mad Love, Jam, and Power Drills, ~*Trump*~**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

**Excerpt from Draftbook Drabble #3...**

_He kissed her powerfully and she pulled him flush to her, not wanting a centimeter of distance from him. One of his hands pulled the tangled bedding upwards and soon, they were cocooned together, resting on their sides. Olivia wrapped her arms around him and started pressing soft kisses to his lips, his cheeks, his neck, even the tip of his nose. Fitz chuckled at the last one and she smiled at him._

"_Hi."_

"_Hi."_

_With a light push forward, she put him on his back and rested her head on his chest, right above his calming heart. Tender fingertips traced the goosebumps on her skin and tender lips went to her brow, making them both sigh deeply. _

"_That was…oh, Fitz…that was __**exquisite**__…"_

_His cheeks filled with color and he looked away shyly before confiding, "I'm just glad that I lasted long enough for it to be good for you, Livvie. It's been a while…"_

"_How long?"_

"_Before tonight, it had been 10 years."_

"_**Really?**__"_

"_Mm-hm. She didn't want me anymore and I just…she didn't want me anymore at all. I wasn't enough for her so she found someone else."_

_Any other man would've sounded angry or resentful. Fitz just sounded so sad, like he had done something wrong and that broke her heart. The words that she had coldly spat during their First Meeting, about his marriage being cold, distant, and dead took on a whole other meaning now and it was just desolate. She could only imagine what it was like to be denied love and affection for so long from someone that was supposed to love and want him around for him, not just for the politics and prestige._

_Olivia nuzzled him and pressed a soft kiss to the underside of his jaw. Mellie no longer mattered. She was gone and Olivia was with him, now. She would…Olivia knew that she would try and push him away. That's what she did with men but she silently swore to never make him feel like he wasn't enough for her. She wouldn't…she wouldn't hurt him like Mellie did. She wouldn't…_

"_I'll __**always**__ want you. You're more than enough for me."_

_He swallowed thickly and held her closer, covered him with more warm bedding and softness._

"_I'm so glad I met you. I missed you, Livvie. I didn't even know you and I missed you."_

_If any other man said something like that to her, she'd immediately dismiss the statement as an outright lie or as something much too saccharine to be taken seriously but as always, Fitz Grant III was proving to be an exception to her rules. _

_Rules were made to be broken._

_She would happily break every rule in every book ever written if it meant that she could be with this man…that she could love this man and have him love her back._

"_...__**I missed you, too**__…"_

* * *

_"**Ms. Pope?** Ms. Pope, wait! I...I apologize for firing you."_

_"Why?"_

_"Why do I apologize?"_

_"__**Why did you fire me?**__ I had a job, a __**paying**__ job from which I took a leave of absence to do a favor for my friend Cyrus because I am __**good!**__ I am __**brilliant! **__I would eat, breathe, and live Fitzgerald Grant every minute of every day! You would be __**lucky**__ to have me! Just because you don't like hearing the truth about yourself..."_

_"I__** loved**__ hearing what you had to say. I agree with every word. Very astute...and you're right. I __**would**__ be lucky to have you..."_

A series of woodpecker like knocks had Fitz Grant III's eyes opening and drifting to the alarm clock. 4:45AM, his standard wake up time for early morning Campaign activities. There was a prayer meeting and pancake breakfast in a little over 2 hours. He had to get up and turn into the Governor of California, the Proper yet Approachable Candidate. He had to…he had to get rid of whoever was knocking yesterday because he was not alone in his bed. For the first time in 10 years, he was not alone or unwanted in his own bed. Mellie wasn't next to him, anymore. She was next to Andrew Nichols, now. Things had changed for the better, now. Olivia Pope was finally next to him and still very much asleep. She looked like an angel against the bedding, all fluid curves and sweet silkiness. _**He **_wanted to wake her up, not whoever was knocking…

With a soft groan, Fitz swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat up, walking cautiously to the door. The room was in much better condition than he thought it would be, other than a broken lamp and the utter disarray of the bed, not to mention their discarded clothing all over the place. For some reason, he had expected it to look worse. He and Olivia's passion the night before had been earth shaking and life affirming. The emotional shockwaves alone could've broken out all of the windows in the room and all the other rooms in the hotel…

Opening the door to a sliver, he met a still drowsy Cyrus Beene's gaze. The man's eyes widened at the sight of him and his jaw clenched as a scarlet tint filled his cheeks. Judging by the slight throbbing on his neck and burning on his back, Fitz knew that Olivia had not only left her mark on his emotions but his body as well. And Fitz, although hidden by the walls was obviously naked, obviously well loved. Cyrus' face shifted through at least 6 expressions and Fitz just waited patiently for him to get his words together, words that better have more than an ounce of respect to them. They had been over this the day before. He and Olivia's relationship was theirs and theirs alone to analyze, strengthen, deepen, and (god he hoped it didn't happen anytime soon or at all…) rip apart.

Other than a personal life Optics standpoint, a personal life Optics standpoint that Olivia could Handle with one hand tied behind her back (or to his headboard, if she were willing…), their relationship had nothing to do with the Campaign or the 'sausage factory' manager standing in front of him right now. Cyrus had been firmly warned against undermining them and now he had to choose whether he was going to stay in his lane or not…

"Good morning, Governor."

"Good morning, Cyrus. I'm up.", Fitz replied pleasantly, going along with him for now.

A heavy beat of silence and then, "Have you seen or heard from Liv, recently? She's not answering her phone and she's not in her room."

* * *

"…_stay the night with me."_

"_Okay.", she agreed readily._

_Both of them smiled and she returned to his arms, ready and eager for their night to begin._

"_**And the morning, too.**__" he demanded huskily, his hands going possessively to her bottom…_

…_Olivia's knees drew up high and he heard her mile high heels hit the floor. They wouldn't stay on the floor all night. Now that he was free, now that he finally had Olivia Pope in his arms, he had every intention of indulging his fantasies. He was going to kiss her until her lips were bee stung. He was going to hold her. He was going to make her moan. He was going to make her giggle. He was going to make her scream. He was going to map every inch of her with his fingertips and his mouth. He was going to lick her dry and wet until she scratched him raw, until she begged him to stop. He was going to take her in all the ways he ached to, especially with her wearing nothing but those goddamned sexy heels of hers…_

_He caught her wrists and she looked up at him with a blend of confusion, desire, and a bit of fear. She had nothing to fear from him. He would never hurt her and turning her away was out of the question. It would kill them both._

"_**Take off your clothes.**_"

_... her bra was snow white, pretty with cups that reminded him of sea shells. Fitz's eyes took her in greedily as the blouse hit the floor. She was so beautiful and she actually __**wanted **__him. He could see her budded nipples, hear the jagged edge in her breathing, see the trembling of her knees as she stepped free of her slacks…_

…_her panties were also white, modest yet sexy with a small black bow at the waistline…_

…_reaching, he stroked the inside of her legs before getting to the waistband of her panties. Seeing the permission and pleading in her deep ebony eyes, Fitz slowly removed them, following the motion of her pointed foot as the fabric slipped past…_

"…_**Ahhh!**_"

"…_**Fitz...**__don't stop, baby…please, __**please **__don't stop…make me…m-make me come, Fitz…I want to come i-in your mouth…all over your face…oh god, __**yes! Right there!**_"

"…_please, Fitz…I __**need**__ you…I want you…now, please, now_…"

"…_you feel __**wonderful**__…move, Fitz…move inside me_…_please, baby, __**move**_…"

"…_don't stop…don't __**ever **__stop…you feel so good, so warm, so __**deep**__ inside me…oh __**god!**_"

"_**Fitz-ger-**_**ald!**_"_

"…_that was…oh, Fitz…that was __**exquisite**__…_"

"…_I'll __**always**__ want you. __**You're more than enough for me**__…_"

* * *

"Fitz? **Fitz!**"

Back in the present and unashamed, Fitz opened the door just enough to show their luggage in the alcove, along with Olivia's charging phone on top of his carry-on. It must be on vibrate or dead because neither of them heard a thing. Or more than likely, Cyrus was lying about trying to call her in order to add a bit of legitimacy to his concern in case of prying eyes and eavesdropping ears. Before Cyrus could react to the sights, Fitz stuck his head and left arm out fully, an arm ready and willing to clothesline the man if he tried to come in to wake her up.

"…you don't have anything to worry about, Cyrus. She's safe."

With a soft sigh, Cyrus closed his eyes and replied, "I can buy you two an extra 20 minutes of…alone time but if you're not downstairs by 6:30, I'm sending a search party…and a goddamned pair of chastity belts."

And away the man went, slamming the door to his hotel room with a pointed bang. With a shrug and a low laugh, Fitz closed his own door and stretched his arms over his head, feeling and enjoying the pop of his lower vertebrae.

"…_you shut him down like a pro, Governor Grant. I'm impressed."_

"Yeah, I've got skills. In more ways than one as you've recently learned..."

Olivia giggled at his machismo and he turned to face her fully. The pre-dawn light filtered through the room's curtains and gave her milk chocolate skin a silken finish. She was sitting up with the flat sheet held to her nakedness and she made to get up. Fitz crossed back to the bed and kissed her good morning before she could. Moaning, she accepted it and her small yet strong hands ran up over his pecs possessively, maneuvering him so that he was on his back. He put her underneath him and laughed out loud as she grabbed him and slammed him firmly back onto the mattress underneath her.

"Stay where I put you, Governor Grant.", she scolded with a poke to the tip of his nose.

"We are _**so **_far beyond the Governor Grant crap now, Olivia…"

"It's your title and we work together. To refer to you as anything other than it during the day is inappropriate."

"Then, let's be inappropriate."

"Yes, let's. Stay where I put you. I mean it."

Curious and willing to play, Fitz removed his hands from her behind and closed his eyes at the sensation of her stretching out over him. She made sure to press her breasts against his chest and with a flick of her tongue against his clavicle, began a slow descent downward with kisses, licks, and…

"_**Livvie**_…"

"_You stopped me last night…you wouldn't let me taste you…will you let me taste you now, Fitz?"_

"…_y-you don't have to…"_

"_I __**want**__ to…will you let me?"_

"_God, yes…anything you want…oh, __**fuck**__…"_

_**/**_

He was delectable.

The more tasted, the more she wanted. He fit in her mouth well and knew how to move so she wouldn't be hurt or uncomfortable. Instead of forcing her head up and down, instead of pulling her hair harshly, he was gentle, so gentle and grateful for her attentions…

"…_you're amazing, Livvie…don't stop…please don't…__**Olivia**__…_"

Her tongue washed over his sac, sucking each part into her mouth before licking a slow trail up the vein on the underside. Fitz's thighs were trembling and she stroked them with soft fingertips as she rose up on her elbows. His cock was slick with arousal and evidence of her, pulsing and twitching in the open air. Meeting his eyes, she wrapped her hand around him and stroked him in the way she had learned the night before, causing a look of ultimate pleasure verging on pain to slacken and twist his features. His muscles stood out in sharp relief as his body coiled tighter and tighter, his hips thrust harder and faster into her loving grasp.

"_Are you close, baby? Answer me_…"

His 'yes' was mostly a pant and buried a series of desperate moans and hisses through gritted teeth.

"_I want to see you come for me, now...come for me, Fitz…come for me __**hard**_…"

How can a person tell if someone is in pain or rapture if they can't see them, can't hear them? There was a thin line between pleasure and pain and the sharp cries that escaped her obedient lover were tinged with both. She stroked him through his climax, licking her lips at each shot of his warm seed that splattered against her palm, her wrist, her arm. Fitz's eyes were watery and dazed and a full body shudder of delight went through him before he melted, his eyes drifting shut into a light doze. Olivia smiled at a job well done and checked the time. 5:25…shower time.

Using the sheet to clean her arm and licking the rest of his offering from her palm, she left him to luxuriate in the afterglow and got her large suitcase. Resting it in front of the vanity she had been on the night before (and carefully avoiding the remains of the lamp), she opened the case and pulled out her toiletry bag. The bag held a bar of lavender Yardley soap, a ¾ full bottle of Peppermint and Rosemary bottle wash from Burt's Bees, and her plush pink shower poof. Her hair definitely needed to be done so she also pulled out her Pantene shampoo and conditioner, her pink flatiron and blow dryer, as well as a bottle of heat protectant spray. Her spinbrush, Listerine, and Scope toothpaste were tucked in the crook of her arm, along with her makeup bag and a bottle of cocoa butter lotion.

The bathroom was large and had a double sink to go with the large wall sized mirror. Claiming the sink closest to the door, she set up her supplies and listened as Fitz got up himself, turning on the early morning local news. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted the wobbling of his knees as he collected their dirty clothes and she smirked to herself proudly. She still had it…

Bringing her bathing products into the stall with her, Olivia turned on the shower and expertly manipulated the temperature to hot but not unbearable. She grabbed two large towels and placed them on the shelf right next to the stall.

Fitz entered the bathroom and placed his own supplies around the other sink. It was actually nice to be able to share a space with him in silence. Edison had always needed to fill in the space with words, usually words that she had no interest in hearing or words that would inevitably lead to an argument…

"So, are you joining me in here or not?"

"…do you want me to?"

"I wouldn't have brought it up if I didn't. C'mere. There's plenty of room…"

_**/**_

**Two Weeks Later…**

"'_The most honest thing that I can tell you about myself right now is that I am in love with an incredible woman.' When I said those words, I meant them. I meant them with everything that I am. However, the woman I was referring to in that statement was not the woman I was married to at the time. I have a great amount of respect for Mellie Vaughn as a person and I have tenderness for her as the mother of my children but the love that I spoke of, the love that I still feel standing before you this evening does not belong to Mellie Vaughn. That love belongs to and will always belong to Olivia Pope. __**I **__belong to Olivia Pope."_

The air seemed to go out of the crowded room and he continued to the gathered Press, to the country, to her, _"I fell in love with Olivia from the moment I first heard her voice. She stood up to me without fear and let me know what was wrong with not only the Campaign but with me as a person. She forced me to rip off the blinders and see what kind of man that I really was. She inspired me to do better, to be a better man, father, and politician, to be the Man of the People that is my Campaign tagline. Every bit of progress you've seen from me personally and professionally in these last few weeks and months is directly because of her."_

He took a drink of water and resumed, _"I want to make it very clear that it wasn't until __**after**__ my divorce did I let her know just how I feel about her. I wanted…I did not want to cause the pain to Mellie, Karen and Gerry, or Olivia that my father's affairs caused to my mother and me growing up. I wanted to do it right. I did not want to make the scrutiny that Olivia will go through being attached to me worse by making her into a punch line, into a…into a mistress because she…she is beyond that. She is…__**everything…**__"_

* * *

As soon as the elevator doors shut behind them, her lips were on his. Slapping the 'emergency stop' button, Olivia backed him into the upper left hand corner of the elevator car and pressed herself full length against him. Fitz's hands cupped her face and she looked up at him with awe.

"_You…you…you just told the American People, the whole world that you love me. You defended me. You…you __**chose**__ me_…" she rasped in disbelief and in rapture.

Fitz nodded and used one of his thumbs to wipe her tears away.

"_No one's ever chosen me before. Not like this._ _Oh, God…you really __**do**__ love me, don't you?_"

"So much, Olivia."

"…_I love you, too. I'm in love with you, too. It's not going to be easy and I am absolutely terrified that we'll fall apart but I __**love**__ you. I am proud to love you. I choose you, too._"

"…_so, we're in this together?_"

"_**We're in this together.**_"

And she sealed that promise with a kiss.


End file.
